Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei
by Fenrir7139
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki returns from his trip with Jiraiya, only to find out that he needs a physical! But when his doctor, Shizune, decides she needs a "closer look", the consequences are more different by far than what they expected! NarutoxMedicHarem. Lemons.


**Yo, Fenrir7139 here. This started as a gift Fic for a guy who goes by the name of SpikesTyler, and is now going to be a harem Fic with female Medic Nin! Enjoy. The title, "**_**Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei"**_**, means "**_**Icha Icha: Loving Medics**_**".**

…_**Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…**_

_**Disclaimer**_

**(This acts as a blanket disclaimer for the entirety of this work.)**

**I do not own Naruto, or anything associated with it. This is a completely fictional story, and I claim no rights to Naruto or any of its characters, as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and his associates. Also, this story, if you did not see in the first chapter, will contain descriptions of sexual intercourse throughout, between a man and a woman, as well as a man and more than one woman, and, possibly, women with women. If any of this offends you, or if you are under eighteen, or below the age of majority in your country, state, and/or province, please, read something else. You have been warned, and, therefore, I claim no responsibility for minors reading this story.**

…_**Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…**_

**Fenrir7139 Presents:**

_**Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei  
(Icha Icha: Loving Medics)**_

_Chapter One  
My Little Vixen…_

Naruto sighed as he sat on the examination table, feeling strange in the hospital gown he'd been given.

'_I hate blue… why couldn't it have been orange? And I just got back from that trip with that ero-sannin, and what do they do? Hug me? Say they're glad I'm back? No, they say, "Go to the hospital and get your physical, Naruto", the jerks…'_

Suddenly the door opened, and Naruto looked up as Shizune, medic-nin and assistant to Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, walked into the room.

"Hello, Naruto-kun! Ready for your physical?"

Naruto nodded slightly, feeling a bit nervous. Jiraiya had teased him about this non-stop; Naruto had never had _anyone_, much less a beautiful woman like Shizune, touch him _there_!

'_Just relax… You're Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! This won't make you lose your cool!'_

Shizune looked at him questioningly.

"Naruto-kun? Something wrong?"

Naruto snapped out of his internal conversation.

"W-what? Oh, no, n-nothing's w-wrong, Shizune-chan!"

Shizune smiled at Naruto reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, there's nothing to be nervous or embarrassed about. I may not look like it, but I'm a professional, ya know!"  
She winked at the blonde good-naturedly, causing Naruto to relax a little.

"Alright, Shizune-chan… I feel a lot better now."

The medic-nin smiled.

"Good! Now then, first, I need to take your temperature. Open your mouth, please."

Naruto did as she asked, and Shizune placed a thermometer under his tongue.

"Hold it in your mouth until it beeps, okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto simply nodded again.

"Alright, now where did those guys that work the night shift put those supplies…?"

The medic-nin bent over to look for something, her backside perfectly outlined by her black kimono, causing a tent in Naruto's hospital gown to rise, which he swiftly covered up with his hands.

'_Kuso, kuso, KUSO! Damn it, Naruto, do _not_ let Jiraiya's perverted ways rub off on you! She's Shizune-chan! She's not interested in you; she'll probably be pissed if she sees that!'_

Soon Shizune found what she'd been looking for, and turned back to Naruto just as the thermometer beeped.

"Oh good, you're done! Let's see how your temperature is…"

Naruto was glad that his "problem" had gone away after she'd stood up. She pulled the thermometer from his mouth.

"Hmm… 101.4 degrees… usually I'd say you have a fever, but that's your normal temperature, right? Because of your, uh… _condition_?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it is, Shizune-chan. What do we do next?"

Shizune smiled.

"Now I need to check your blood pressure. Just relax your right arm, okay?"

Naruto nodded, letting his arm go limp as she strapped the Velcro strip to his arm, pumping it until his blood pressure was displayed on the electric screen.

"Alright, your blood pressure is almost perfect, give or take a couple numbers. You're quite healthy, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks, Shizune-chan…"

'_I knew it, that ero-sannin was lying to me, this isn't that bad!'_

"Well, let's continue. I need to take your pulse… okay, good, nice and strong. Now I need your height and weight. Go stand on the scale, please."

Naruto nodded and jumped off the examination table, walking over to the scale and stepping onto it.

"Whoa, you must've been training non-stop! That's at least seventy pounds of muscle! Good job, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was getting more embarrassed by the minute, and felt his face turn red. Shizune giggled.

"Aw, don't blush, Naru-chan, I'm sorry."

Naruto growled jokingly.

"Don't call me that, damn it!"

Shizune giggled again before measuring his height.

"Wow, you grew at least a foot and a half, Naruto-kun! I'm surprised the girls aren't all over you!"

Naruto blushed even more, turning his face away. Shizune just giggled a third time.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. Now, we're almost done; I need you to sit on the examination table again.

Naruto was much more relaxed now, and did as she asked.

'_She's probably just going to check my heart rate or something. I can't believe I listened to that ero-sannin! As if Shizune-chan would ever touch my-'_

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the slightly blushing Shizune.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see…"

'_What a minute… is she really…'_

"You might be slightly embarrassed by what I'm about to do, Naruto-kun. I'm going to reach into your underwear and simply give you a little squeeze. If nothing's wrong, that'll be it. Alright?"

Naruto gulped.

"Um… okay, Shizune-chan…"

"Good! Now lie down on your back, please."

Naruto did as she asked, lying on his back and watching as she walked towards him, pulling the hospital gown up, revealing his orange boxers.

"You really like that color, don't you?"

Naruto gave a strained chuckle.

"Y-yeah, I-I g-guess s-so."

Shizune smiled reassuringly at him before reaching beneath his boxers, and giving his "equipment" a soft squeeze.

'_Oh my! Naruto-kun's quite big… bigger than most men twice his age! I wonder if Sakura would keep turning him down if she knew he was packing this katana in his trousers!'_

Naruto's blush grew worse as the seconds ticked by, and he felt himself grown hard in Shizune's warm hand.

"Um… Shizune-chan? Is there something wrong with me?"

Shizune was snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke.

"Huh? Oh no-"

'_Wait! Shizune, you baka, what are you doing? Nab this stud while you have the chance!'_

She sighed as she pulled her hand out from beneath his boxers.

"Well, actually, yes. There is something wrong, or at least, I think so…"

"NANI? What is it, what's wrong with me?"

Shizune had turned away so Naruto couldn't see her grin.

'_Got him!'_

"Well, I won't know for sure until I get a sample…"

Naruto was confused now.

"Huh? A sample? Of what?"

Shizune smiled at him.

"Well, a semen sample, of course!"

Narut was sure his jaw would fall off its hinges.

"WHAT?"

Shizune giggled.

"Relax, Naruto-kun, I know what I'm doing. I'm a professional, remember? Now, for this to work, I need you to take off your boxers."

Naruto blushed.

"Shizune-chan, I really don't think-"

"I said take them off, Naruto-kun. This is serious."

The blonde hesitated for another moment, but finally conceded, pulling off his orange underwear, leaving his member in full view. Shizune struggled with trying not to drool.

'_Kami-sama, he must be nine inches, maybe more! And it's so thick… I definitely made the right decision!'_

Naruto blushed as he felt himself harden under Shizune's gaze.

"Uh, gomen, Shizune-chan, I-"

Shizune gave him a reassuring smile, careful not to show even the smallest hint of glee. She already felt moistness between her legs, and her nipples strained against the fabric of her kimono.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun; It's just a natural reaction. I've dealt with this kind of thing many times before. None of them were as big as you, but…"

Naruto's blush darkened as he watched Shizune step closer and closer, pulling a cushion from underneath the examination table so that she could set her knees on it, her face just inches above Naruto's member.

"S-Shizune-chan? What are you doing?"

"Hush, Naruto-kun, don't worry, this is completely normal…"

She reached up with one hand, grasping Naruto's manhood and slowly pumping her hand up and down.

Naruto felt what could only be described as the greatest experience he'd ever known, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips. But it just felt wrong.

"Shizune-chan… please… stop…"

Shizune ignored him and reached up with her other hand, since just one wasn't enough to fully wrap around him. Naruto quivered in pleasure as Shizune played with him, and he had trouble coping with the strange sensations she was causing in him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and managed a Kawarimi with box of tissues that had been next to the sterilized sink, and began pulling on his clothes.

"I-I d-don't think I need anymore e-examinations, S-Shizune-chan, I'll just be g-going now!"

Shizune growled, jumping to her feet and spinning around until she was staring at Naruto, who had managed to get his boxers and pants back on.

"You're not leaving anytime soon, Naruto-kun! Magen: Jubaku Satsu!"

Suddenly, Naruto found himself ensnared by ropes, which pulled him back to the examination table, holding him spread-eagle as he looked up fearfully at Shizune, who used a silencing Genjutsu Kurenai had taught her to keep anyone outside the room from overhearing.

"There we go… now you're all mine, Naruto-kun…"

The normally orange-clad Shinobi gulped.

"Shizune-chan, please… let me go…"

"Not a chance, Naruto-kun, you're staying right here! Now quiet down!"

As she said this, Shizune began to remove her kimono, causing Naruto to blush and try to look away, but the ropes held him completely still, and he couldn't even close his eyes except to blink, no matter how hard he tried. He watched as Shizune stripped, revealing her bound breasts and panties, and she stretched, grinning at Naruto in an animalistic fashion.

After a few moments, she sauntered over to Naruto, her hips swaying seductively as she bent over, her breasts inches from his face.

"So, Naruto-kun? How do I look?"

Naruto struggled against the nosebleed he felt coming on.

"Um… very nice, Shizune-chan…"

Shizune giggled, causing her breasts to jiggle in their bindings.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun… tell me… have you ever seen a naked woman before?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-no, Shizune-chan, not really…"

"Well, maybe it's time you did…"

Shizune backed away, smiling seductively at the bound blonde as she reached back to remove her bindings, letting her breasts come into full view.

Naruto could've sworn his eyes had popped out of his head. He couldn't help but stare as she grinned, cupping her hands beneath her breasts, pushing them up and out.

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto couldn't formulate a good response, and all that came out was a shaky:

"T-they're r-really p-pretty, S-Shizune-c-chan…"

The medic-nin smirked.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but they're nothing compared to what else I have in store for you…"

The blonde's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and anticipation at her words, and soon she pulled off her panties as well, revealing her neatly trimmed womanhood. Naruto fought the urge not to pass out from the sight.

Soon Shizune had walked over to him once more, and pulled off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely nude, his twelve-inch member standing at attention. Shizune licked her lips and leaned down, dragging her tongue along his shaft.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, the feel of Shizune's warm, wet, silky tongue on his member bringing him to heights of pleasure he'd never felt before.

Shizune grinned up at Naruto and began to slowly lower her mouth onto his rod, sucking and swirling her tongue around its head.

Naruto's eyes widened, his breathing quickening as he watched the beautiful medic nin's mouth engulf his entire twelve inches, her cheeks bulging slightly from his girth.

Shizune bobbed her head up and down on Naruto's cock, grazing it lightly with her teeth on each stroke.

Naruto felt a strange sensation as his member quivered in Shizune's mouth. Understanding what was about to happen, the raven-haired medic nin sucked harder and faster, taking more and more of Naruto's shaft into her mouth.

Soon Naruto couldn't take it any longer, and came in Shizune's mouth. She greedily drank the blonde's seed, grinning up at him.

"How was that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned back down at her, his eyes flashing red.

"Fantastic…"

Shizune gasped when she saw Naruto's crimson eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun? I-is that still you?"

Shizune had seen Naruto in his one-tailed state on a mission once, and knew that the blood red eyes signified that the Kyuubi's chakra was entering Naruto. The blonde grinned, his canines growing larger.

"Yes, it is, Shizune-chan. The fox gave me some of his chakra, as well as his knowledge. You'd be surprised what a nine-thousand-year-old demon can learn in its lifetime…"

Shizune's breathing quickened; she could feel the raw power and animalistic lust radiating from him, washing over her like a wave.

"O-oh really? Like w-what?"

Naruto's grin widened.

"Like this."

Using the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto easily broke free of the Genjutsu Shizune had cast on him, and, with speed even a Sharingan user would have trouble following, he had her pressed against the wall, one hand on her right hip and the other on the wall to the left of her head. He looked her in the eye, their faces only a couple of inches from each other, as Naruto rubbed his still-hard member against her entrance, earning a few soft moans. He lowered his head, capturing her soft lips with his own, their tongues waging a battle for dominance. Naruto quickly one out, and explored her mouth.

Shizune moaned into Naruto's mouth, submitting to his strong touch, grinding her womanhood against him as she spoke between moans.

"Naruto-kun… take me… please… I want you inside me…"

Naruto pulled away, his eyes once more their familiar shade of blue.

"Shizune-chan? Are… are you sure?"

The medic nin nodded, pulling him back into the kiss.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I am, so hurry up and do it!"

Naruto grinned, though his eyes remained blue, his whisker marks grew more pronounced, and the aura of power and lust radiated off of him even more strongly.

"Well, who am I to disobey a beautiful woman?"

The blonde began to kiss down her jaw line, suckling on the delicate skin of her neck, biting softly until he left a purple bruise. He licked the blemish, causing Shizune to moan even louder.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto lowered his head further, kissing down the swell of her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth, suckling softly on the bud of flesh, making Shizune writhe and moan.

"Please Naruto-kun, I need you…"

With skill even he didn't know he had, Naruto body flickered back to his apartment, taking Shizune and their clothes with him.

He'd cleaned the place up quite well, and he now had a queen-sized bed to replace his old twin bed. He laid Shizune down on it before getting on top of her, grinding his member against her entrance as he kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers.

Shizune wrapped her arms around the blonde, entangling her hand in his golden locks, trailing her nails along his well-muscled back.

"Naruto-kun… I want you to know… you will be my first…"

Naruto looked into her dark eyes with his own azure orbs.

"Shizune-chan, are you sure, I don't think I should take-"

The raven-haired woman placed a finger to the blonde's lips.

"Shhh… It's mine to give, Naruto-kun, and I want to give it to you."

Naruto smiled down at her, kissing her gently as he slowly pushed into her opening, his large rod stretching her to her limits.

Shizune moaned louder than ever, her muscles contracting, pulling Naruto in deeper. Soon the head of his cock bumped against her barrier, and he looked into her eyes, his gaze concerned.

"W-will it hurt you, Shizune-chan?"

Shizune smiled up at the blonde.

"Only a little, Naruto-kun. Don't worry; just do it quickly, and then don't move until I say so. All right?"

Naruto nodded, and pulled back a little before pushing his entire length inside her, breaking through her hymen.

Shizune cried out in pain, tears welling up in her eyes as she bit her lip, nearly piercing the delicate skin.

Naruto felt horrible for bringing Shizune pain, but he did as she had asked and stayed still inside her, softly kissing up and down her neck as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

After a few minutes, Shizune smiled weakly at Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, go ahead, just… slowly, please."

Naruto nodded, slowly thrusting in and out of her womanhood, sucking and biting on her collarbone gently as she moaned.

"Oh Kami-sama… harder, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto nodded, increasing the pace of his thrusts, sliding in and out of her slick, tight entrance, causing Shizune to start moaning his name.

"Naruto… Naruto… Narutooo.."

Shizune screamed in ecstasy as she came, covering Naruto's member in her juices, but she didn't collapse. She gathered chakra throughout her body, re-energizing her tired muscles, and rolled the both of them over, bouncing up and down on Naruto's manhood, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. Naruto groaned, content to rest for a bit and enjoy the show Shizune provided.

But the Kyuubi wasn't.

Suddenly, Naruto's primal instincts took over as his eyes flashed red once more and he once again rolled them over so that he was on top, only this time, he flipped her onto her stomach, attacking her entrance from behind.

Shizune gasped when he entered her, but it was soon replaced by a loud moan as he penetrated deeper than ever into her, and she began to move her hips to meet his thrusts, determined to keep up with him.

Naruto growled in pleasure, sucking and biting the skin of Shizune's shoulder and neck as he fucked her harder and harder from behind.

"My little vixen…"

Shizune moaned louder, turning her head to kiss him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm yours, I'll always be yours… I love you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto kissed her back, his eyes flashing between red and blue.

"I… I love you too, Shizune…"

Shizune let out one final, long moan and came once more, her muscles tightening around Naruto's shaft.

The blonde lost all control and started to pound her from behind like an animal, earning more scream-like moans of pleasure from the medic-nin before he came as well, filling her womb with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her softly. Soon Shizune rolled over onto her stomach, looking Naruto in the eye.

"Naruto-kun… what did you call me earlier? Your vixen?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah… gomen, Shizune-chan…"

Shizune smiled and kissed him.

"Don't apologize, Naruto. I like the name. You can call me that as often as you like. As long as you keep giving performances like that, of course."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean… you want to do it again?"

Shizune grinned.

"Of course. You'll find that I'm a very nice girlfriend… But if I find you messing around with some other vixen, I'll have to stick my poisoned needles where the sun don't shine. Got it?"

Naruto gulped at her vehement tone.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Shizune smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good. Although, even if I did somehow build up the resolve to hurt you, I would've kissed it better anyway."

Naruto chuckled.

"Things are going to be interesting with you, aren't they, my little vixen?"

Shizune smirked.

"Yes they will, Naruto-kun… Yes they will."

…_**Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…Icha Icha: Aigyou Kangohei…**_

**So, what do you think? Please remember, this is the first lemon I've ever written, so be gentle, but if there's something I need to work on, tell me. See ya!**


End file.
